The Return
by xxfallin'leavesxx
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke reunite after 5 years. Sasuke has fallen for her, but does Sakura stll feel for the man who abandoned her for all of these years? Or has she moved on? Rated M for later Chapters...SakuSasu...SakuSai some


**The Return**

HOLA!!! Sooooo then…I was staying up late and suddenly had the impulse to write something…and I came up with this! Hope you guys enjoy reading it!!

Special Note Beautiful Scars' next chapter is coming soon!! I was really busy with the play and all that and then I was at school writing in class and my teacher took my story away!!! SOBB and sooo I haven't been able to get that back yet…but when I do… (Which will probably be next week or so…) I will defiantly update Beautiful Scars for you all!!

Chapter 1:

"Sasuke…" Sakura Hanuro stood in front of the medical room where the critically injured Sasuke was being kept. Sakura shook her head as she remembered Sasuke's face when he was carried in through the gates of Konoha.

Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura's pesky best friend, ran to the gate where they were supposed to meet with Sai to go to a new mission. Sai muttered with his usual fake-smile on, "You're late…Dickless…" Naruto blushed.

"T-TEME! Stop calling ME THAT!!" Sakura rolled her eyes, but stopped suddenly when she saw a black figure in the rising sun, walking limply towards her and her team.

"Hmmm? Who's that?" She asked her Team, pointing to the black figure.

Naruto stopped yelling at Sai (who looked bored) and turned to see what Sakura was pointing at. Sakura strained her eyes as she tried to see. Then suddenly, her eyes opened wide.

"Sasuke….-Kun…"

Naruto froze and looked closer. Naruto could only whisper three words through his shocked face.

"Oh…my…god…!"

The figure stumbled and fell into the dusty path, a loud grunt came out.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled and at the same time ran quickly out to Sasuke. Sai just stood there, his black eyes looking sad for the first time in his life, his short, dark hair blowing in the wind.

"Ah…I'm not required…anymore…"

Sakura was able to get to Sasuke first. Sasuke clothes were in shreds, dirt, cuts, and blood covering his face and bare chest. As Naruto caught up with Sakura, he looked at Sasuke's feet noticing the blood that was caked into the footprints behind Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke…"

Naruto went to stand over Sasuke. Naruto's face was sweating from fear that his "brother" was dead. Sakura leaned down to Sasuke's chest and listened for a heart-beat. Knowing what Naruto was thinking, she looked at him and said, "Don't worry…he's alive…"

Naruto released his breath, realizing that he was holding it in. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, completely in control. Sakura placed her hands on top of one another, and then set them over Sasuke's chest. Green light flowed from her hands as she moved them slowly over the battered body of Sasuke. Naruto shivered as he looked over Sasuke. The shirt on Sasuke was torn into shreds. A long cloth was bound around his middle, where blood was caked onto it. Sakura continued to heal Sasuke, and a few seconds had gone by when Naruto noticed that the cuts were disappearing from Sasuke's body. After all of the cuts were gone, Sakura paused. Not looking at Naruto, she said in a tired voice, "He has two broken ribs, and some internal injuries…I have fixed the outer wounds, but he still needs to be taken in to the Master…"

Naruto nodded, knowing what to do as he bent down to pick up Sasuke carefully. Sakura stood as Naruto straightened up with Sasuke in his arms. Naruto began to run at full speed toward the Hospital where the Hokague would be. Sakura didn't move when Naruto carried Sasuke away.

"Ugly…?"

Sakura turned her head towards Sai. Sai looked into Sakura's jade green eyes. Sai wanted to sit down and paint; Sakura looked beautifully depressed.

"Will you come with me, Sai...?"

Sai closed his eyes and smiled.

"No…he'd your friend. Remember…I have no friends…"

Sakura sighed and wiped a tear from her face that had fallen down from her eyes, and immediately began to run towards the hospital. Sai turned to watch Sakura leave him behind, his smile fading into a frown.

"No…friends…"

End Flashback:

"Master…"

Tsunade looked up from her desk of papers.

"Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura walked up to the desk and stopped.

"I…I have a question, Sensei."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, guessing what Sakura wanted to ask her.

"May I help with Sasuke's healing…?""

Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura….I don't think so."

Sakura looked down at her feet, her face expressionless.

"…Only because I think that you healing Sasuke will become depressing for you and that your feelings will get in the way of helping him…"

Sakura stiffened. "H-Hai, Sensei…Arigato… "

Sakura bowed and turned to walk slowly out of the room Tsunade watched her leave pity filling her.

"But…Sakura...," Tsunade whispered to no one, "Don't think that I don't know what you are going through…"

**Later that day…:**

Sakura sat outside, underneath her cherry tree. Her knees were tucked underneath her chin.

"S-sakura-chan…"

Sakura didn't need to look up to see whom it was talking to her. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Sakura…Sasuke is…"

Sakura's heart froze as she looked up at Naruto. But instead of fear, Naruto look…relieved!

"Sakura-Chan, Sasuke's awake!" Sakura stood up quickly but wobbled a bit when she stood. Naruto grabbed Sakura around her waist, holding her up.

"Nani…Sakura?"

"I-I was afraid…." Sakura remained tearless, but it seemed to Naruto that hr voice was her voice was chocked with tears. Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug.

"I know Sakura…but don't be afraid! He is going to be ok!"

Sakura held onto Naruto for a moment, until she took Naruto's hand and began to run.

"Come on...Let's go!"

FIN

So there it is!! What do you guys think??!! I rather like it…its sooo….hmm…DRAMATISED! YAY! (lol) see ya'll later!


End file.
